


1444

by ReshOphe



Category: OWL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReshOphe/pseuds/ReshOphe





	1444

JJONAK x RYUJEHONG

ρ. 1444

方星现把黑色的鸭舌帽压得低低的，使得他的圆框眼镜不停地从鼻梁下滑，他甚至冲动想要摘下眼镜，但他不能，为了看清前面的电子屏幕。暴雪竞技场像一个巨大的影厅，尤其当他坐在遥远的，高高的后排，连场内那泛紫色的，晃眼的灯光都触及不到的阴影边缘，台下高举双手大声尖叫的观众，台上的选手，和他们身后环绕式的电子屏融为了一体，出演同一场戏剧。而一个人坐在最后一排的他，才是孤独的观众。

他不想让任何人认出他罢了，不想让“JJoNak来看比赛” 这件事世人皆知，尽管听上去很普通，也不羞耻。也许。

主持人Chris激情洋溢地喊出首尔王朝队的名字，半年来他念了三十多遍了，每一次都是一模一样的音调，即使你播放录音也不会有人察觉。方星现就在等这一刻，他俯下身，手肘撑在膝盖上。背号14的白色客场队服出现在了他视野底端，他无法移开视线，盯着那个人如同往日一样与观众击掌，自信地走上台，一副似笑非笑捉摸不透的表情。方星现的嘴唇透出一丝恍惚，像是为了不被发现——即便他身边只有空气与阴影——他用双手盖住自己的嘴。在柳截洪正要就坐的时候，他的视线焦点悄悄地滑开了一瞬间，就在那身后，穿过那面漂亮的屏幕，方星现像是能透视一样看向后面那个房间。一个狭窄的观战室，放了两三台电脑，几个座椅，和一个壁挂的液晶显示屏。他脑中依旧能描绘出那房间陈设的一切，一清二楚，甚至记得滴在桌子上，残留着的自己的体液。

当然他认真清理过了。

在昨天。昨天晚上将近十点，他就站在那间观战室门前，脑袋里空空如也，从未想过为何独自留下。纽约的比赛在上一场就已经结束了，只是他们收获胜利的又一个平凡的赛日。他本不需要借口，方星现要看一场首尔的比赛又如何呢，若是听到这番说辞，他的队友们头都不会抬一下。但此刻他毫无缘由地站在这，他身后的赛场音乐停止，观众离席，使得他的存在十分突兀。在断断续续的思考中，他觉得眼下的救星可能是“要交还给截洪哥的某样东西”，能让他异常的行为全部合理化。可惜他没有，就算有也不会带过来，经不住他今晚的心血来潮。更让他迷茫的是，他甚至不确定能否见那个人一面。也许不能了，后台寂静无声，像是人都走光了；也许他应该从场馆侧门出去，去粉丝最有效的蹲点场所。

方星现靠在墙壁上，盯着自己的脚尖，食指和中指卷起队服的下摆。他觉得胸闷，像是笃定了自己从侧门离开就能见到那个人，本来漫无目的没有希望的行动突然有了成功保障，让他有些焦虑。他不能想象在粉丝和其他队员的注视下与那个人交谈，也许只有今天，模拟不出那场景来，似乎是因为情绪有些怪异，一旦闭眼想象，他就会像哑巴一样张口无言，他恐惧了。犹豫着要不要离开，方星现用鞋跟轻轻敲打着墙。

 

所以他想不到那个人下一秒就出现在了走廊的转角，安安静静，像是在深海投放的炸弹。方星现察觉了，突然有一座铜钟被重击，在他的脑中回响，他蓦地抬头，大脑一片空白，在等待柳截洪的目光对上他之前仅仅有几个刹那的功夫，却那样难熬，他甚至有些呼吸不畅，像是个等数学老师宣布成绩的小学生。

“怎么了？”柳截洪只有声音透露出几分惊讶，他看起来满不在乎，给靠在墙上的小男孩仅仅轻轻一督，并从容地经过对方的视线，打开了观战室的门。

接下来只靠本能。就像在灯光下，深陷在欢呼中的赛场上，思考几乎全被吞噬时，本能可以超越大脑让他行动，在不安和紧张达到了阈值时，作为保护色遮掩他的异常。方星现感谢自己的本能，这让他看起来更有勇气。

“比赛……” 他的答案毫无疑问是一个辛辣的词语，但却是眼下解救他尴尬处境的良药，他的自私无处可藏。方星现跟着柳截洪走进观战室。

方星现关上门，像刚才一样无所事事地站着，他一边看着柳截洪似乎在寻找物品的忙碌背影，一边与其泛泛而谈。回忆着刚才刚刚结束的比赛，想评论对手的失误，赞美首尔几波漂亮的团战，啼笑几个匪夷所思的操作，他尽可能使自己的话语听起来谦逊而又自然。柳截洪一边接话，一边翻找电脑后面，桌子缝隙间，然后又蹲下看看座椅的下面，方星现喜欢柳截洪此时处变不惊的低沉嗓音，他会全神贯注地听，有时会因此忘记构思下一句在嘴边的话。但一两秒的沉默并不会让现在的处境变得更糟，就像他确信他不管说什么都不会让气氛变得更好。

“什么啊，”结束翻找，柳截洪似乎已经拿到了要找的东西，他停下动作，转过身来正视方星现，“你就是来关心我比赛的吗。” 他嗤笑。

突然抛过来的问题彷佛打通了方星现的思路，他嘴唇木然地微张，抬起眼对上柳截洪的眼睛。他刻意忍住点头说是的欲望，或许他觉得这句话说成 “为了比赛来关心我”更为恰当，尽管那是有点沾沾自喜的关心。但就算柳截洪能读心了，方星现也不会在这一刻坦然承认。他还不能承认自己的异样，不想从自己的表面性格偏离轨道。若他承认，或者柳截洪会注意到反常，会疑神疑鬼想要追问下去；或者直截了当地无视，然后笑着解释，甚至反过来安慰，像对待任何一个为他比赛而心痛的粉丝一样，这对于他们既有的关系来说实在是太冷漠了。无论哪一种结果都是方星现所畏惧的。但是沉默更加无用，甚至雪上加霜，他的应急系统像是报废了一般让他一个人无助溺死在他嘴边剧毒的空白中。

因为他就站在门边，所以柳截洪走近他就像是要走过他的身旁，然后一语不发，冷漠地离开。他正准备消化这个不快的想法时，柳截洪停在了他面前，脸上带着一丝若有若无的笑容，像是嘲笑又像是宠溺，像被逗得忍俊不禁也像幸福的会心一笑。方星现看得发愣。

“过来，”柳截洪说，“让我抱一下。”

也没来得及消化这句话，他的心跳突然很重。并非是第一次，也不会是最后一次的拥抱，原本平凡无奇的拥抱，就像今日他默默无语站在后台的等待，又此时此刻像心脏剧烈的反应，可能注定会变得不一样。

方星现看不太清柳截洪的表情，彷佛视线变得模糊，即便如此他反复眨着酸涩的双眼，企图聚焦在对方晦涩难懂的脸上。直到柳截洪笑容变淡，并不再看着他的眼睛，像是要闭上双眼一般，垂下眼皮，不知看向了哪里，方星现像是被施了咒语，他不由自主地向前迈进一步。

然后柳截洪靠了上来，伸出手臂环住他的肩膀，脑袋垂在他脖子旁，他没有刻意保持距离，像是已经失去了那样做的兴致。因此他们的胸膛靠在了一起，方星现感觉糟透了，他的心跳声毫无遮掩地，耻辱地，隔着两层衣服传递给了对方。而柳截洪的体温，从吐在他脖子上的鼻息，到抓着他后背的手掌，像是在呼吸着的，翻腾跃动的火苗，与他的脉搏共振，让他的血液每一次都更用力地击打着他的血管壁。于是他的眼前仿佛空无一物，视野范围里仅存的这个狭窄的房间，被洗刷得花白。他看不到另一个人，那个人的呼吸和体温却成为了他世界里的全部。这就像是被国王平白无故地赐予了财富，他不知所措，面对眼前的金银他犹豫是否接受却没有胆量拒绝，受到引诱却无法伸手触碰。他缓缓抬起双手，悬在半空中。片刻踌躇。

与他记忆中那些有力的拥抱截然不同，这次的力道柔软温和。或许这个拥抱的目的只是藏匿表情吧，为了让方星现再也无处窥探他的脸。像是为了寻求更多信息，方星现闭上眼睛，把手轻轻地放在柳截洪的后背上，感受自己的手掌下不稳定的起伏，他脑中闪过片刻前柳截洪像是失落，像是收敛了笑容的样子。好安静啊，方星现想，安静得不像截洪哥了。不吵不闹，尽管对方仍会发出只有气声的短促啼笑，不耐烦似的低吼，再然后却又是一片寂静。肩膀上的压下来的分量告诉他，这安静似乎是疲累的产物，不仅是因为一场比赛，也许是更长久，日积月累的疲惫，他怀疑自己是否有承受这种厚重感情的资格。吝啬言语的此刻，方星现试着构建柳截洪心里在消化的情绪，他一边自以为是地揣测着，摇摆不定的双眼越过柳截洪的肩膀看着前方的地面，一边用手心慢慢磨蹭着柳截洪的后背，他感觉自己在接受无声的宣泄，像是被需要了，在这个好似静止的场景里，每一刻都像是经历了一次春夏秋冬。唯独指尖因为紧张的情绪冰凉，但他的身体一秒一秒地变热。体表温度上升到让人不适的程度，他一边迫切地想要出门吹夜风，一边把头埋进了柳截洪的肩窝里。

 

那是从何开始的呢？方星现坐在观众席，耳边的扩音器响着解说的声音，他看着屏幕若有所思。当时像是打响了战争的号角，庄严而又震耳欲聋，又或是“啪”的一声撬开了啤酒瓶盖；像是要启程归家的尤利西斯，对之后长达十年的冒险还全然不知。或者就是一个一无所有的开始，接起电线的两端把灯泡短路，从而在漆黑中摸索的漫漫长夜。

那时他的太阳穴就靠在柳截洪的脖子边，额头贴在队服侧肩印的 “RYUJEHONG”这个名字上，身上几处隔着衣物却清晰可辨的触觉，还有十厘米的空隙之间有些粘腻的空气，三十秒不到的时间，让他如此近距离地拥抱一个火源，也许是太煎熬了。所以他觉得自己已经被逼到绝境，不得不做。

潜意识里他觉得没有强颜欢笑就是放下了壁垒，这样的柳截洪也许不会拒绝自己。他一直看在眼里：每一次游戏结束，灯光照射的舞台上，截洪站在原地，像是满心期待地注视着他，带着几乎幸福的笑容等他走近，并非是虚假，但也不真实地让人心痛了。对他而言是与快感混合在一起的心痛，而他数次面对面地经历过，在比赛结束时的那一刻永远是最强烈的，但在那种时刻，他永远只是一个无力的胜者而已。不过现在不同了，方星现想，从他收起笑容选择拥抱我的那一刻起，就不同了。

他消化了所有想法，明白自己自私得罪不可赦，便把主动权交给了心中的热情。他抓住柳截洪的肩膀，轻轻推开，在对方的脸刚刚好离开他的肩膀时，他双手捧住那个人的下颚，抬起头，把嘴唇贴了上去。他怕被躲开或挣脱；他不敢犹豫，不敢留有任何空隙，甚至回避了对方的眼神。一切都要在对方反应过来之前，或是方星现自己，如果再拖久一秒，再多看一眼，恐怕就再也没有这样做的勇气了。他忐忑地等待回应，彷佛在迎接处刑。方星现觉得柳截洪一定瞪大了眼睛在看他，所以他丝毫不能睁眼，哪怕是一秒钟的窥视都不行。只有隐隐的灯光照在他的眼皮上，除此之外便一片黑暗，只留下另一个人近在咫尺的气息，吹在他上唇的，毫无规律的，笨拙的呼吸，是眼下如同救命稻草的唯一讯息了。

当柳截洪的双手碰到他肩膀时，他胆怯了，额头上渗出细汗来，至此他才意识到他的行为有多么不顾后果；但已经没有回头的余地了，他反反复复地告诉自己。这处境让他想起在前几天在果蔬店随手买的，因为太酸被全部丢进榨汁机里的那一盒树莓。

他的肩膀被一副手掌用微微的力道按压着，那一点阻力像是在他荒凉的视野中卷起了暴雨狂风，让他寸步难行，被拒绝让人恐惧，心底发凉的恐惧。但是，那力量却又很快消失了，只剩下一丝相碰的触感。方星现还没来得及整理自己的困惑，接着那藕断丝连的触感也消失得无影无踪——柳截洪放开了手。那之后，一滴水落地的工夫，全世界的时钟都静默的一秒钟，唱片机突然的卡带，河流的戛然而止。方星现脑海中闪过片刻惊喜，接着他的意识就全被夺去了。扑在他脸上的呼吸变得急促，他的下唇被咬住，又松开，像溺水的人那样一张一合。他的眼眶湿了，激烈的感情和眼泪一起被压抑在眼球之下。

像是施舍，却又热情的回应。

柳截洪用那样冷淡又被动的姿势，像蜻蜓点水一样回吻着，一丝水声，唇纹之间的摩擦，还有加剧的口渴感，这个原本简单又呆滞的吻，突然被注入了生命。

在松开彼此之后，方星现后退了两步，怔怔地看着柳截洪。他的后颈仍沾着汗水，手心有一点黏，下眼睑和眼睫毛被没能吞掉的几滴眼泪濡湿了，他的心脏像是在不顾一切地跳动，敲击得他胸口直疼，发出的响声也填满了他的双耳。周身的空间像是骤然冷却了一般，让他得以重新开始思考，然而他胸口的火苗还在灼烧他的皮肤，烧到耳廓，脸颊，手肘，肩窝，如同发烧一样难受。

“玩够了吗？” 柳截洪问。

方星现不安地咽下口水，以难以察觉的微小幅度摇了摇头。他木讷的样子像是没有理解这个问题的意义，但他内心深处似乎明白。尽管看上去有些疲软，他的摇头的确是为了表达否决。

“他们外面在干什么？”

“在搞签名会吧。”

“你确定不会有人进来吗？” 柳截洪把头歪向左边，“或者我们被锁在这里？”

方星现当然无法保证。

刚才的举动完全是孤注一掷。不说深谋远虑，他连心理准备都没做好，就像突然被人用枪指着后脑勺，他根本来不及多想。只是得到回应对他来说过于奢侈了，直到现在他也难以平复心情。嘴唇上还残留着一点唾液，难以消散的触觉，但留在脑海里的就只剩下一团模糊的，热烈的心情，至于他的五感经历了什么，得赶在那些记忆被遗弃之前，再拿出来反复品味，他才能确保再过几天，几个月，几年，仍能清楚地记得。

而现在，气氛失控得仿佛顺理成章，他还没学会在柳截洪这几句充满暗示的话语中正常呼吸，他不禁怀疑，他的思考足够快了吗，能做出正确的反应吗，还能完好无损地站在这里多久呢，维持自我会有多痛苦呢。

“我可以先把门锁起来。”他一边说一边执行，背过身扭动门锁扣，在不用对视的这一秒他获得了冷静头脑的机会，“或者再把灯关上。”

柳截洪双手撑着，坐上身后的电脑桌，把挡在他身后的显示器，鼠标和鼠标垫都移到了一边。

“不用了，开着吧。”

方星现默默地做着深呼吸，缓缓转过身来。面对这样的盛情邀请，他不可能会想逃避。那是一种极度紧张的雀跃，肾上腺素彷佛在他的全身都扩散开来，他的指尖微微颤抖；他的细胞在跃动，体内的血液在加速流淌，带着一点欣喜的甜意，与心跳一起，在全身的动脉中砰砰作响，他已经下定决心，便毫不遮掩地走向对方。

再然后，就又是一个吻。

花村是个令人神往的地方，和式建筑和挡在那前面的一层一层厚厚的树，已经脱落的樱花花瓣有的依附在树枝上，有的散落在地上，随便什么微风都能吹得扑面而来。满目都是阳光照耀下的粉色。只有坐在前排观众席才能亲身体验其美好的环形屏幕，就算是远远坐在最后一排看起来依然醉人。

他瞟向视野中的左下角，在选手电脑的下方是比赛全程记录的脸部摄像，虽然他也觉得这个功能很怪异，但是一旦坐在观众席就发现，他也愿意一直盯着那玩意看。毫无羞愧之心，他一秒不漏地看着柳截洪的动作，表情，口型，一举一动都勾起他的回忆，直到现在仍在刺激着他神经的，不想忘记的回忆。他用手支撑自己的右脸颊，不言不语，像在路边观察野猫那样，看上去平静而深沉，实际上情感堵塞在了眸子里。

方星现嘴里有点苦涩，粘腻感缠绕在他的咽喉，他看着柳截洪的后脑勺顶在墙壁上，在昏暗的室内灯照射下，他甚至看得见对方脑门上的细汗，就算是这样一个凉爽的夜晚，二十度的空调房，也无法抵抗紧张情绪像灼烧过的镣铐一样刺烫身体，他自己亦是如此。柳截洪的眼神有一点恍惚，他的下颌仰起，嘴唇微张，为了完成那部分额外却又必要的呼吸——他们已经越线了，从刚才他两根手指勾起对方牛仔裤的边沿起，计时器从那一刻啪地被按下了开始，在秒位数字跳动已久的现在，柳截洪的表情在他眼中能被解读成意犹未尽。他觉得自己在充血，可能是无止境的充血，肿胀而紧绷的感觉让他有点难受。此时此刻他抵在入口，他的眼角露出一丝迷茫的欣喜，顶端紧紧贴在那一块柔软脆弱的皮肤上，表面还有一点干燥，交接处隐隐作痛，空间中的那一点汇聚了所有激烈的感触，夺走了他全部的注意力，与此同时，他更愿意去抬头去看柳截洪的表情，来调配自己的兴致。

松下来的牛仔裤垂在桌沿，地上瘫软着不知属于谁的皮带。然后他缓慢而又用力地顶入——尝试接纳所有摩擦中产生的痛感，于是他前倾着身子，把头轻轻靠在柳截洪的胸前，闭上了双眼。他的头顶刚好能碰到对方的喉结，他感知到对方屏住了呼吸，同时也在压抑自己的声音。意识到这一切的方星现又突然觉得胸口一梗，柳截洪有意无意想要隐藏他们在竞技场后台的行踪，只是让他在获得更多紧张感的同时，更加兴奋罢了。

我的天，我的天。他一边止不住地默念，一边没进了深处。

两年前的秋天，饭后的晚上，他窝在自己的房间，双手抱膝坐在椅子上。那时的他只是照例摸上了新游戏，想随便看看视频罢了，自己闷头玩会觉得枯燥。他对自己的游戏天赋处于极度自信，这种自信是他在和同辈竞争中慢慢培养出来的，也许是出于好胜心，又或者那个晚上只是太无聊了，他点开了职业选手的录像。那个视频只是他在饭后啃苹果的一个消遣，只是单纯的游戏录频，他没注意看玩家的ID，也没仔细听说话人的声音。只有那影像中的操作像一串火花刺中了他的神经，他睁大眼睛，屏幕中闪烁的游戏画面打在他的黑色的瞳孔上，他抱紧了双腿，以更蜷缩的姿势靠在柔软的座椅后背，那时心里的想法不外乎寥寥几句，是最纯净的敬佩和最浅显易懂的赞美。

后来他花睡前和吃饭时间补全了有关那个人的录像，一直追溯到八月份的那场职业联赛的第一赛季。偌大的地图上十二名选手，用着相似或相同的模型蹦蹦跳跳，尽管画面顶端标注的十二个名字大都是让人头痛的大写英文字母，他总能找到想看的那个人予以注目；那个人的游戏ID就是身份证件上的名字，有点愚蠢又无比特殊，披戴着决心与勇气所以意义非凡；他学着像那个人一样打游戏，为了适应只有常人五分之一的灵敏度，他不得不学习大幅挥舞手臂，有时鼠标垫完全不够大，有时会碰倒桌上的水杯，伴随着更剧烈的体力消耗，然而他觉得值得，就像坚信自己会浴火重生。他在凌晨失眠的时候把那个人的社交账号翻到了底，总在万籁俱寂的夜晚，手机屏幕成为黑夜唯一的光源的时候，他因此感到心潮澎湃，像是和白天换了个世界，换个了人，他满心欢喜地熟悉那个人的相貌和性格，记住那个人的声音，像是贪食第二天早晨到来之前的最后一点幸福。

像是被海浪冲刷的泡沫，像是终于找到绕转轨道的小行星，从那时起他就一直抱着一颗朝圣之心，寻找着能更接近那个人的道路。

 

仿佛是灯光刺眼似的，柳截洪拿手臂遮住了眼睛，他的身体因为一下一下的撞击而轻微晃动着。

“要不然我还是把灯关了吧。”方星现说。他把手指探进白色客场队服的下摆，把指腹轻轻按压在在汗腺工作下有些冰凉的皮肤上。

这是个过于体贴的建议了。关灯也许更有气氛，用手机屏幕稍微照亮就够了。

“闭嘴。” 柳截洪的低声有一丝怒气，还有一些摇摆不定。

是他在知道柳截洪的一整年之后他才决定去打职业。他打过小型的线下赛，那对他来说几乎和天梯一样只是普通的个人秀，他眼中的职业选手，属于高强度训练和凝聚力的战队，一个无疑会让他大放异彩的地方，但像是在和自己平凡的过去怄气一样，一整年他都没有做出选择。之间他有缘认识到了柳截洪的队友，也在赛场见过本人，或者是远远一瞥，或者是擦身而过，但那时方星现对柳截洪来说还谁都不是。他第一次真正的自我介绍是在去年的初冬。已经加入了名声不错的战队，向着来年的联赛努力的他，在那天下午终于得以站在柳截洪的面前，抬头看着比他高半个头的偶像，说着自己的名字，让柳截洪在整个城市的噪音中只听他一个人说话——终于走进了柳截洪的视线，他感到前所未有的满足。他还记得站在那里时的胆怯和惊喜，简短对话中的口不择言，被问及问题时的惊慌失措，觉得自己的生活被柳截洪关心好奇是一件多么虚无缥缈的事。他却要抑制，抑制自己的笑容，抑制自己把一切感情都告诉他的冲动。

他颔首去吻柳截洪的脖子，刘海垂下来遮住他的视线，他们已经一个世纪没有对视过了，眼神的交流变得不必要了。他把嘴唇贴上去，柳截洪像是配合他一样把头偏向的另一侧，使得他脖颈的侧肌微微凸起，感触更加明显；还有再靠前一些的动脉，他游离地吻着，血液在他的嘴唇下跳动。正当他低着头起身，柳截洪伸过来的手因为他又一次的挺入磕到他脑门上，他抬起双眼想表达疑惑的时候，柳截洪的手指勾住了他的镜框。于是他不假思索地用本撑在桌子上的右手，握住了截洪的手腕，然后抚上掌心，扣住五指，抓着那只手放了下去。即使他巨大的镜框硌到了对方，他也不想被摘掉眼镜，因为他想要看得清楚，看清每一根笔触，每一点色彩，任何微小的动作。

他从不吝惜话语，不懂客气，他毫无顾虑地靠近柳截洪，来回应他心里最单纯的渴求。见到对方的喜怒哀乐是幸运，任何不经意的肢体接触都是莫大的温暖。他会给出无尽的赞美，一个拙劣的笑话，温柔地低声细语，磨平棱角，掩盖住自己的锋芒，只要他在柳截洪的旁边，就会不自禁地这样做，为了换取那一点足够让他留在身边的好感。方星现自信又无畏，他已经在这个游戏的历史上刻下烙印，他曾因为击败偶像而满足，跨越，取代，位居其上，虚荣心带给他无可辩驳的快感。但是半年已经过去，本应对这些快感麻木的他，对柳截洪的感情却从来没有褪色过。他会一遍又一遍地重复 “想要战胜”，潜台词是一遍又一遍的“喜欢”。

这种喜欢，在时间的冲刷下已经变得太过复杂，憧憬他的才能只是沉积岩的最底层，后来还有一层一层色彩斑斓的感情，厚重地堆积在一起，从一摊沙砾变成磐石。那个人从来不是用来追逐的对象，因为在跑过那个人很远很远后，他还是会永远地，恋恋不舍地回头看，或者说他们之间的距离，从来没有缩短过。那是一位温柔的哥哥，让人爱戴的领袖，一个时代的神明。哪怕已经陨落，丝毫不影响在近距离的作用下浸没他的卑微。

柳截洪没在看他，视线游离着，一会向右飘到被深灰色阴影遮盖住的墙角，一会向下去看椅脚沾着灰的四个滑轮，一会抬眼指向天花板，被淡黄色的光晕浸染。而方星现透过镜片看到的，灯光下的场景，每个物体被红色和蓝色清晰描出的，闪闪发光的边界，下巴尖流过的汗滴像是能映出整个房间一样，让他的视觉慢慢变得扁平而又不真实，虚假得如同在曝光中失真的相片。他想起许多年前在那些阴雨天开灯的傍晚，让人昏昏欲睡的黑板和教室。

首尔今天又输了。对手是本身排名靠后的队伍，他们仍然没能维系起，那看起来像是保障或是底线的还手之力。还在赛场上的时候，谁都无法逃过的自责和无力感，笼罩在队中每一个输掉团战的十秒；在已经无法扭转的加时中还在挣扎，尽力延长比赛时间的沮丧和困惑；明白败北这个事实时的重压，然后是深刻的自我怀疑，和绝望。这五六种污泥一样的情绪混合，搅动，然后只会变得越来越沉重。说是悲伤到也无从谈起，但不是每一滴眼泪都需要拥有姓名的感情来撑腰。方星现注视着柳截洪的双眼，像是乞求一样渴望着生理泪水出现。愿它作为普通泪水的替代品，承载着痛苦，带走一切包袱，柳截洪将不再是哥哥，不再是队长，不再拥有所有的神性，成为一个没有身份的凡人，一个赤裸的灵魂，孑然一身，仅靠着肌肤的连接与他孤独地同在于这个狭窄的房间里，就在那几秒，他们将会心意相通，变成平等又无知的情人。若能成真，那泪水便是他送给柳截洪的礼物。

之后方星现等到了回应的目光。柳截洪虚脱地靠着墙壁，用摩擦支撑头的重量，他便像是无意识地昂着头，于是那目光像是倾泻下来的阳光，带着一如既往读不懂的笑意，还有一点像星火一样闪烁的情欲。

“星现啊。”

————

反倒是他哭了。他不皱眉，他不哽咽，他的眼泪顺着脸滑到下巴，流过他的喉咙和锁骨，然后消失在他的衣领上。

“你可真是自负。” 那时柳截洪这样指控他。语气就像他普通地装作恶霸欺负队里弟弟的样子，像是坏心眼的玩笑。方星现思索整整一天也不知道自己为何会因此流泪，但他好像有点眉目，因为此刻他坐在距离舞台最远的位置，那高高的最后一排，胆怯也似地遮挡自己的脸，台上的一切看起来都像是另一个世界的东西。“自负”的说法多多少少让他有些心痛，他只要不换到前排的座位去，柳截洪就看不见他，永远也不会发现他来到了现场，但是他终究不会起身，向前挪动哪怕一排，宛如是惰性所致，但其实就是那么一点羞耻心罢了，又怎么能称得上是自负。


End file.
